laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Calista
She is the sole heir to the official rulers of Lazulis Island, the House of Arganan. She lost her parents when she was young, but she was old enough to remember them. Her uncle, Count Arganan, is the current ruler of Lazulis Castle, and under his own decree Calista finds herself a prisoner in her own home. '''Calista dreams of someday escaping her life, and leaving the castle to travel and explore the world. '- Instruction Manual'' Calista (Kanan in the Japanese version) is the princess of the House of Arganan that rules Lazulis Island. Both her parents died when she was very small. She is now forced to live a sheltered life under the watch of her uncle and current ruler of Lazulis Castle, Count Arganan. While she has almost given up on her dream to travel the island on ever coming true, she meets Zael. Story Calista first meets Zael while hiding from the guards in a wagon. When Zael goes out to get some more liquor for Syrenne, he helps her escape from the guards and takes her back to the tavern. She introduces herself as Lisa, so they do not discover her true identity. Later on, she returns back to the castle, while Zael and the others still have no idea of her true identity. They meet again when the mercenaries are hired to help at the ball celebrating her upcoming marriage to Jirall. It is revealed here that she is to marry (someone). Shortly after Zael goes to talk to her, the Gurak invade, and she is kidnapped. After Zael and Dagran rescue her, they have no choice but to board a Gurak ship as they are escaping, as the Lazulis Cannon has made it impossible for the three to escape any other way. They capture the ship, and Calista accompanies the mercenaries as they head to the Gurak front base. She returns to Lazulis Castle with the others, until they are arrested. She is also the robed figure who helps Zael defeat the assassins sent by Jirall in the courtyard but only reveals herself to be this person after Zael is jailed a second time. Personality Calista is a very polite and cheerful lady. She detests the world of deceit and corruption that comes with politics and dreams of someday leaving the castle and traveling the world. After meeting Zael, she becomes very close to him. But when Zael tells her he wishes to become a knight, she is saddened because he will have as little freedom as she does to travel the world and live an adventerous life. Skills As a member of the Arganan family her magic is second to none, she has great healing abilities as well as holy magic. *Holy: Holy Magic. Deals damage and when diffused it gives your allies Deflector , increasing defense and Status resistance for a short time. *Shining: Superior Holy Magic. Deals High damage and if diffused, it gives your allies Deflector, which increases defense for a time. *Recover: Healing Magic: It gives regeneration and it removes status effects. *Ancient Barrier (Spirit Attack): Gives Zael an impenetrable barrier that protects and heals him. Zael can diffuse with it to spread to every ally. *Ancient Summon (Spirit Attack): Summons the Sentinel Beast: Mitra to aid you in the battle with Sentinel Beast: Atar. Only in Chapter 37 and comes with an awesome scene. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females